My Dearest Sakura
by Jamestht12
Summary: A newly accepted Jouin Sakura,learns of a new side of her old teacher! Please R&R!


**

* * *

**

Hello Everyone! My Name is Jamestht12. Its been a while since i have been on here on . I used to have the name of Mistkimoto.

Anyways, This isnt my first fiction and trust me it wont be my last.

NOTICE:This Story has adult themes and/or mature scenes. Meaning if you dont want to read about these then dont read!

To add in, I do not own the Naruto series etc.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

_

* * *

_

My Dearest Sakura

The jouin trials had finally ended! Sakura and almost everyone was accepted into the program they once dearly looked up to. Naruto however never made it to the meetings and or trials due to other events and problems.

"Wow! I used to think that this day would never come!" sakura yelled excitingly.

"Hahaha, Me either. But i guess this is just how it is supposed to work out as." Ino said as she patted sakura on the back.

Ino and Sakura decided to run over an grab a bite to eat at the Ramen Stand they all knew heartly. Once arriving they both comfortably sat down on the padded stools at the stand.

"I would like to order a bowl of Ramen and a cup of coffee." Ino spoke calmly. She then noticed that something was bothering sakura, hinted off by her quietness.

"Sakura, Is something wrong?" She pointed out.

"No.." Sakura softly spoke out.

"Come on Girl! We have known each other for years. I remember when we finally became really close. And you told me to start being more open. Well I am, nows its your turn!" Ino threw into the conversation.

"Alright, Well can we go somewhere more..Private?" Sakura noted.

"Sure, Lets go sit over in the park." Ino suggested remembering the new park recently built.

They took a short walk to the Konoha National Park, where they found a small bench.

"Alright ino, Whats really going on is that i am inexperienced!" -Sakura

"What do you mean?"-Ino

"I am almost 20 years old and im STILL a virgin!"-Sakura

"Hmmm, Well you are just going to have to fix that, is there any guys you are intrested in?"-Ino

"Not really Since Sasuke.."- Sakura.

Then a large hawk swooped into the area, landing on the backside of the bench they were sitting. It was a purple feathered hawk with a blond streak down its back. It had a message in a small backpack on its back.

"Oh, Im sorry Sakura, I have a mission to complete! We will finish this later. Please excuse me." Ino said as she darted off into the city center.

Sakura on the other hand was missionless, and of course. Dishearted. She walked througout the park untill she knocked someone over by accident when going around a tree. It was Kakashi, her old sensi. Someone that she hadnt seen for almost 2 years.

"Sensi! Where have you been so long?!"-Sakura

"I have been training alot of students lately, and naurto every once and a while."-kakashi added.

"Oh, Alright well its good to see you!" -sakura

She noticed his slightly darker tone of skin, and sharper eye. He seemed different. He seemed..Sexy? She started to follow him, until she got to an apartment complex. He turned around.

"Come on in if you want Sakura."-kakashi said.

She nodded, slowly walking into the one place in konoha she hadnt seen. Kakashi's home. It was acutally very basic. Simple living room, Simple kitchen, and simple bathroom. Then she saw his bed, regular issue, however the colors were different.

"Well, You can stay for a while if you want, Im going to take a quick shower Sakura."-kakashi added.

"Alright, I will just sit over here."-sakura

She sat herslef down onto his bed. Noticing how comfortable it was. Forgetting kakashi was here, she sat in a chair near the shower. She then was thinking about her earlier problem. _Where am i going to find an older man that is experienced and likes me?!? Ughhh. _Then she simply started to pleasure herslef with her small fingers. _Ughhh, this isnt ever enough. I WANT A REAL man. :/_ Kakashi then came out of the shower with a small towel on. He saw her pleasuring herslef, and got an erection (boner for you dumb people :P)

His towel accidently slipped off, and he was exposed. She was already curious for a long time what his was like. And she was impressed.

"Woah there Kakashi Sensi" She winked at him.

"Hmm, I guess it doesnt bother you seeing me naked?"-Kakashi added.

"no no, Im very impressed sens-"-Sakura was interupted by Kakashi

"From now on, just call me Kakashi."-He added.

"Well, its not really fair for me to sit here naked while you stare at me."- Kakashi

She got the hint very quickly. _Come on! Take them clothes off! He's hot. and look at his buddy down there! _She slipped off her shirt and the rest of her clothes. He stared at her slim firgure for a while then moved closer to investigate.

"Sens-Kakashi, I have a confession to make..I want..You..badly" sakura yelled out.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chapter 1! I will be taking any suggestions and/or requests for the later chapters. **

**A/n:I will be updating this every 2-3 days, depending on reviews,Etc. Etc.**

**Thanks! Please Reviews! :D**


End file.
